


Humiliation

by Lazarys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pacifiers, Public Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarys/pseuds/Lazarys
Summary: Will Graham has an accident during his lecture and his Daddy Hannibal changes him in front of the class





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an age regression story where both characters are adults in their thirties and fourties. 
> 
> If you don’t like the tags, do NOT read. 
> 
> The legal age to attend Quantico is 23+ so all students are at least that old.

“Take notice of the blood vessels in her neck,” Will used his laser pointer and computer remote to zoom in on the photograph of a corpse being shown on the projector screen.

“They’re popped. Most of them are red but in spots they are a dark purple. Here, and here,” he pointed the red laser at the screen and circled the areas he was mentioning on either side of the woman’s throat. “Does anyone know what this means?”

A few student hands flew up. The classroom was full to capacity that day, every seat occupied. Finals were fast approaching and nobody dared to miss a class so close to the end.

Will considered the class and called on a student with his hand raised.

“Trenton?”

“It means she was choked to death.”

“Good. But not necessarily true,” Will said, pacing the room to address everyone. “It’s obvious that yes she was choked. But, it’s difficult to tell if someone was choked _to_ death of if the choking occurred post- mortem. Now why would someone choke someone who is already dead?”

“They’re a psychopath.” A voice from the back said.

“Very likely,” Will said. “While we aren’t in the business of mind-shrinking it does help to know how the victim died and how the body was cared for after death. It could help lead you to the killer. Remember any little clue, any small amount of information can start the ball rolling on the case.”

“Now of course you can always leave it to the medical examiner to tell but that could take hours that you don’t have. Your job is to have this limited knowledge so you can tell on the spot. Does anyone…”

The door to the lecture hall opened and Hannibal walked in, Will’s breath caught in his throat. Hannibal was carrying a small leather duffel bag that Will knew the contents of all too well.

“What are you d-“

“Sorry, to interrupt,” Hannibal addressed the class. “But your professor seems to have had a little accident that needs taken care of.”

Will’s eyes grew wide.

“This can wait until after class”, Will muttered under his breath but Hannibal ignored him.

“William,” Hannibal scolded loud enough for the entire class in the round to hear. “Is my application wrong? Or did you have a bit of an accident, baby boy?”

Hannibal had an app installed in his phone that connected to the tiny sticky sensor Will placed on his perineum every morning that indicated when Will had an accident. The sensor gauged wetness and pinged Hannibal’s phone when it was wet enough to warrant Will a changing.

“I did, Daddy.” Will tried to fight the regression at first but he couldn’t help it when Daddy looked at him like that and talked that way. “I’m sorry, please don’t be cross.”

Hannibal got closer to Will and kissed his forehead and wiped the tear away from Will’s cheek. “Of course Daddy isn’t mad, sweetheart. Was it the scary pictures again?”

Will looked at the screen and winced looking away.

“No no,” Hannibal took the remote and turned off the projector. “That’s much too scary for little boys to look at.”

“Yes Daddy it was the scary stuff,” Will rubbed his eye and let out a soft cry.

Hannibal held Will against him in a warm embrace petting his hair and shushing him softly. “Daddy is here, little prince.”

“I don’t need a changing right now, Daddy.”

The entire classroom was watching their interaction, some of their mouths were fully open gaped in shock, some of them were snickering to one another, some of them were just staring wide eyed wondering what was going on.

“Oh yes you do,” Hannibal said. “We wouldn’t want you to get a rash would we?”

“But I’m at work,” Will sighed softly into Hannibal’s neck where only he could hear him.

“Little boys don’t work, honey,” Hannibal spoke aloud. “I’m sure the class will have no problem watching you get a changing. It’s all perfectly natural.”

Will’s face burned red in Hannibal neck as he continuing to hold and sway him gently, a soothing motion.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Hannibal cooed. “It happens to everyone. Everyone has been little at one time, they won’t judge you. You’re just a baby boy.”

Will had never been little outside of the house and it was all very new to him. Hannibal had been his Daddy for months and he trusted Hannibal with his life. He would never steer him wrong.

Will pulled back and nodded. “Okay Daddy, you know best.”

Hannibal kissed his forehead and smiled. “Let me set everything up. You stand there like a good boy.” He turned to the desk and began to clear it, stacking books and papers while Will stood there rocking back and forth on his heels avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

He heard the laughing and saw the camera flashes go off as Hannibal laid out the changing pad on the desk next to all the supplies. The building humiliation was causing his weenie to throb softly.

“Daddy they’re taking photographs!” Will whimpered. “I don’t want to change here, please!”

“Will,” Hannibal said. “You’re going to have your changing here, there’s nowhere else you can have it.”

“But, Daddy!”

“No buts, young man. Now come here and let Daddy get you out of that wet mess.”

Will walked over and Hannibal made quick work of his brown slacks undoing his belt and pants and letting them pool at his ankles revealing his diaper to the classroom. Will covered his face with his hands and saw the flashes of light through the peephole of his fingers.

“Now now,” Hannibal cooed. “Get those hands away from that pretty face. Remember Daddy has seen you like this a hundred times before. There’s no shame.” He pet Will’s hair on the sides.

“But they haven’t,” Will shrugged toward the class of fifty students around him.

“And as I told you, sweetheart, there’s nothing wrong with it. Now hop up,” he pat the changing pad on the desk.

Will walked over to the desk and tentatively laid down on it. The light from above burned his eyes and he winced to the side, squinting. He bent his legs so that the soles of his feet were touching. Daddy called that ‘froggy position’ when they were at home and it always made him giggle. It was the best position for a change.

Hannibal ripped at the tabs of his diaper on either side and started to pull it down exposing him to the room when Will began to cry. Hannibal’s hand stilled.

“What is it, baby?”

“Don’t want them to see my weenie,” Will covered his face with his hands again and shook with a sob.

“Shh,” Hannibal caressed Will’s bare thigh. “It’s not anything they haven’t seen before, honey. I promise.”

“But…but…it’s mine!” Will shook. “It’s embarrassing!”

Hannibal busied himself with the duffel bag and found what he needed. “Here, lamb.” Hannibal cooed. “Put your paci in,” He nudged the nipple of the pacifier softly against Will’s lips only once before Will was opening his mouth for Daddy to slip it in. He latched to it quickly but continued crying around it. “Teddy too, honey.” Hannibal handed Will his favorite teddy, Mr. Bear. Will clutched it to his chest and burrowed his face in the fur.

“Better?” Hannibal cooed.

Will nodded, sucking steadily on his pacifier with his eyes closed and his teddy in his arms.

Hannibal returned to the diaper and pulled the front panel down exposing Will’s completely waxed private area to the room. Will pretended to ignore all the laughs and camera shutters going off but really he was loving it.

“Only a little pee pee, baby,” Hannibal said, eyeing the diaper. “Not too much. It’s a good thing Daddy was here to give you a changing though. We wouldn’t want your weenie sitting in pee pee for the next few hours. It could cause a lot of irritation.”

Will listened to his Daddy but was focusing on the pleasuring burn of humiliation in his gut knowing everyone was watching him have a diaper change.

Hannibal disposed of the old dirty diaper and grabbed the new one from the desk.

“Now be a good little boy and help Daddy,” Hannibal said. “Legs up.”

Will lifted his legs to his chest exposing his waxed hole to the room, a few more cameras went off. Hannibal lifted Will’s bottom by pushing back on his legs and placing the new diaper underneath him before bending to inspect.

“You’re not that dirty but you need to have your weenie cleaned.”

Hannibal produced a wet wipe and began to wipe it all around Will’s private bits, from his bottom to over the softly blinking sensor on his perineum to the slowly filling shaft of his weenie.

“My my,” Hannibal tutted. “What is this?”

Will craned his neck up to look at his Daddy, still sucking softly on his paci.

“Is all this attention making your weenie hard, honey?” Hannibal cooed cleaning it with the wipe. Will bucked his hips up and whined around the teat in his mouth.

“Naughty little thing aren’t you?”

Will pulled the nipple out of his mouth. “No, Daddy. I’m a good boy,” he whined. “Don’t say I’m naughty.” His eyes were threatening to spill over with tears.

“Of course not, lamb,” Hannibal said. “Indeed you are a very good boy, but having a hard weenie in public is naughty. What a dirty naughty weenie.” Hannibal sighed. Will placed the nipple back in his mouth and squeezed his bear tighter when Hannibal grabbed another wipe and started to wipe his weenie again, this time lifting it and making sure to clean everywhere.

“Daddy needs to make sure your weenie is nice and clean, lamb. It’s been so dirty today,” he cooed.

Will’s head dropped to the table as he spurted, clinging to his bear and whimpering around the teat.

“There we are,” Hannibal sighed, continuing to clean with the wipe causing Will’s thighs to switch. “Got all the dirtiness out of that little willy of yours.”

Hannibal cleaned him up methodically with the wipe getting rid of everything before taping his new diaper up. “All clean, honey.” Hannibal kissed his knee.

“Let’s get you back in your pants.”

Will sat up, feet dangling off the side of the desk and Daddy fetched his pants and helped him into them and buckled his belt for him. His previous diaper had been thin and he could easily wear it under his pants without anyone tell he was wearing one but the new diaper was thick and it could be seen obviously through his pants.

The embarrassment of it and knowing when he left everyone would know he was wearing a diaper and it would all be so obvious made him start throbbing again.

Hannibal held out his hands and Will tugged the pacifier from his mouth and handed both it and the teddy to Hannibal who put them back into his bag. “All clean, lamb. Now you can continue your lecture.” He exited the room.

Hannibal was the best daddy ever.

 


End file.
